Mating Season Disaster
by Black.Kitten.At.Play
Summary: "Go back to your damn whore Inuyasha!" "Love, just a waste of damn time, why do I even need it?" Love, hot sexy demonic males, oh la la, can anyone say steam Mating Season with a touch of Disaster?


First story up and the theme is Mating Season! (Just to some of you dirty readers, this will not be a lemon.) Hope you have laughs and screams!

Disclaimers, (ME DON'T OWN INUYASHA! IF ME DID KIKYO AND INUYASHA WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEEN DEAD AND SESSHOMARU WHOULD HAVE TOOK INUYASHA'S PLACE!)

**Beast Talking**

_Thoughts_

*Flashbacks*

Pairings, (Hmm, I don't know yet.)

Kagome Pov

_Wench, _I flinched.

_Idiot, _I sniffled.

_Whore, _I shuddered.

_Bitch, _I frowned.

_Copy, _I growled.

_Why? Why must he be so cruel?_ I walked through the woods, my head down, and my arms wrapped around me tightly, tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall. "He says he will protect me, but who would protect me from his insults?"

I sniffled a bit, looking up at the fading sun, _twenty minutes since I left Keade's hut_, looking back down at the ground, my thoughts wondering again, _he protects, yet he harms, he laughs, yet he screams. Why do I put up with it?_ I thought bitterly.

_You love him._

_Oh yeah, that._

"Kagome….Kagome! Can you hear me?"

I snapped my head up; there a couple feet in front of me blocking my path was Ren, my best friend, her pretty amber eyes gleaming in the setting sunlight as she stared straight at me.

"Gome, what's wrong?"

I frowned a bit, "how'd you find me?"

Ren rolled her eyes, making me giggle a bit, "you might cover your aura but you're Kagome, my best friend who I've known for 12 years, I'll always know where you're at."

I smiled at Ren answer; _she could always get a smile at of me, easy._

Ren smiled at me, walking up to me, she wrapped her right arm comfortingly around my shoulder, I only being two inches taller than her. "So why are you crying?"

I sighed, "Inuyasha,"

Ren rolled her eyes again, "damn Gome, how many times have I told you, Inutrasha is nothing but an idiot who doesn't even know he's hurting the one he's suppose to be protecting."

"I know, but I love him," I clenched my mid thigh skirt tightly.

"Puppy love, any woman would love their protector…..yah know if it was a he," Ren smirked.

I laughed tears of joy running down my cheeks, "Ren….I guess your right, but, well…I don't know."

"Okay Kagome, I'll make a bet with you. We at least have what, one fourth of the jewel done? Well in that time if you don't meet a man that, you could say sweep you off your feet as Inuyasha does," she shook her head, "then you could call the puppy love you have with him real love."

I thought about it, "okay, I'll bite" smirking, I crossed my arms over my chest, "but since you said this was a bet….than the same thing applies to you, the difference being you don't have to marry or mate anyone for as long as you want, and I will never pester you."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "eh, sure," she brought her left hand up and I brought my left hand up, and we shook on it.

"Now that this is down, we might want to hurry up back to the hut," I blinked at Ren, looking up I panicked a bit.

"Damn it dark, come on!" I shouted, sprinting down the path, Ren laughing behind me as we ran.

Nether of us not noticing a pair of molting amber eyes staring right back at us, briefly flashing red before they disappeared into the darkness.

Ren Pov

Inuyasha had yelled, screamed, cussed, and threw a fit.

"What the hell Kagome, why did you leave Keade's hut when I specifically told you not to?" Inuyasha growled harshly at Kagome, as she glared back at him.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned against one of the hut's walls, "you don't even know how to spell specifically," I muttered lowly.

He whipped his head towards me, his blazing gold eyes staring at me with anger, "what the hell did you say wench?"

I growled, "you heard me dog."

"Wench I'd keep your thoughts to yourself," he growled back at me before whipping his head back to stare at Kagome, "well wench, you got an answer yet?"

Kagome grinded her teeth a bit, "shut the hell up Inuyasha, and just sit," turning on her heels, just as Inuyasha's face meet the brown wooden floor. "Wha? Momma is that you?"

Kagome smiled; walking towards one of the corners of the room, "yeah, it's me Shippo," and the next thing I know an orange fur ball had launched itself straight at Kagome.

I laughed a bit as Shippo started to do a rapid fire question by question on Kagome.

Looking around the hut a bit I noticed it was a bit more silence than what I thought, _oh right Sango and Miroku won't be back from Sango's village until next week._

Yawning, I stood up and walked towards Kagome's bag, unzipping it, I stuck my hand into the yellow monstrosity and dug around until I felt something smooth against my finger tips. Smiling happily, knowing exactly what it was I tugged hard on it until I yanked out my favorite blanket, rubbing the soft black covers against my cheeks while I walked back to my little corner.

Plopping down, I curled into a ball and laid the covers over my body, yawing I let my eyes flutter close, the last thing I thought I saw where a pair of deep emerald green eyes staring back at me.

Golden Amber Eyes Pov

"Damned half breed making my soon to be Mate sad," I growled angrily as I disappeared into the shadows as I watched my Mate run of with her friend.

Emerald Green Eyes

"Mate, such a fiery beauty, hm, she will me mine, and I will make sure of that," I smirked as I watched her sleep a couple of more minutes before disappearing.

(And boom, I hope ya'll get the raw drama humor leaking of this piece of work, and I hope you guys will tell me if I made any mistakes or anything. Oh and to make sure I don't feel so unaccomplished I would like 12 reviews please that shows you love, like, or hate this story, but I swear to the haters if there is big fowl mouths about it, then oh, I got yah number and I will go straight up Medea on ya'll.)


End file.
